1. Field
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer positioned therebetween. The organic light emitting diode emits light when electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are coupled with each other in the organic emission layer to form excitons, and the excitons discharge energy.
An organic light emitting diode display device includes a plurality of pixels including the organic light emitting diode which is a self-emission element, and in each pixel, a plurality of transistors for driving the organic light emitting diode and one or more capacitors are formed. The plurality of transistors basically includes a switching transistor and a driving transistor.
A wire pattern of the organic light emitting diode display device may be formed by using a photolithography process. A plurality of lenses of an exposure scanner used in an exposure process which is a part of the photolithography process may overlap with each other at ends thereof, and an exposure amount may be uneven at an overlapping section of the lenses. In this case, the wire pattern may be displaced (e.g., moved by a predetermined distance) from the position (e.g., the predetermined position) of the wire pattern to be formed, and an overlay change in which an overlapping distance from wires formed therebelow or thereon may occur. According to the overlay change, the storage capacitance may be changed, and as a result, a current flowing in the pixel is nonuniform and spots may be generated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.